Currently, a variety of types of airbag devices, such as a driver side airbag device, a front passenger side airbag device, a curtain airbag device, and a side airbag device. are mounted in vehicles (see Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 6). Patent Document 1 described below describes a deployment method of a vehicle airbag that deploys both an airbag device for a frontal collision and an airbag device for a side collision, when there is a collision from a diagonal direction. More specifically, with this prior art, airbag deployment control is performed to deploy the airbag device for a side collision approximately 100 [ms] later than the airbag device for a frontal collision. As a result, the airbag device for a side collision is able to be deployed at a timing at which lateral inertia force actually acts on an occupant when there is a collision from a diagonal direction.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-153224    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-239195    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-088856    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-230610    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-055108    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-025760